S3: Downpour
Cumulative Immunity: Downpour, called "''''S3" in most instances, was the third season of Cumulative Immunity. It was hosted by Hershy, and had a helper staff of German, phi, Colin, and turtley. Otter and tr_ were removed from the staff due to their appearances as contestants during the season. The two eventually placed 10th and 16th, respectively. The winner was Borto, the contestant who placed third in S2: The Un-Immune. Downpour involved multiple minor twists instead of one single major one. The first was the contestant count. It was increased to twenty to accommodate for other minor twists. The second twist was four Storm Rounds existing at the end of each Immunity Cycle. In these Storm Rounds, the lowest placing contestant in the challenge lost their vote for the round. In the first two Storm Rounds, the vote was a double elimination. The third twist was an abundance of Rainy Day Immunities. However, the plethora of Rainy Day Immunities eventually became normal for each succeeding season. Twists Pre-Game Rainy Day Immunities - 3 Rainy Day Immunities were hidden before the season officially began, all 3 varied in expiration Rounds. One expired at Round 8, one at Round 12 and "The Big One" expired at the end of Round 14. "The Big One" required 3 clues to be found. [[Storm Rounds|'Storm Rounds']] - Rounds 8, 12, 14 and 15 were dubbed "Storm Rounds". The first 2 Storm Rounds had a double elimination. During all 4 Storm Rounds, the last place finisher in that round's challenge lost their vote. Group Split - Group Split was designed to cut off communication. F3 Eliminated Players Vote - During the Round of the Final 3, all Eliminated players would cast a vote against a current player. The player receiving the most votes would be eliminated and the other player went onto the finale. A challenge would take part before the vote. The winner advanced to the finale and the losers would be up for elimination. Items Team Swap - Team Swap was sold at the auction. It allowed the winning bidder to swap the team of any 2 players, including themselves. Rainy Day Immunity - A hidden/purchased item that would grant immunity for 1 round. It was able to be played during any round before its expiration and before the voting was complete. This item would block any votes received by the player using it, or the player it was used on. [[Sunny Day Immunity|'Sunny Day Immunity']] - An item sold at the auction that would block a Rainy Day when used on a player in a specific round. Cross-Group Communication - This item was sold at the auction. The winning bidder was allowed to create 1 alliance chat with a player from the opposite group. [[trash talk|'trash talk']] - An item sold at the auction which allowed the highest bidder to have an alliance chat with trash for a round. [[Storm Cloud|'Storm Cloud']] - An item sold at the auction that would block any player's vote when used on them in a given round. This item came with 2. [[Double Vote|'Double Vote']] - An item sold at the auction that doubled the highest bidder's vote in the round it was played. Trivia * In the first pitch of the season, a double elimination was to occur at the end of the round one challenge. In this case, the two lowest finishers of the challenge were to be eliminated immediately. Afterwards, a normal vote would commence. This was replaced by the Storm Round double elimination upon the start of the season.